


Semester shenanigans

by ThePortugueseKris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, and I mean lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseKris/pseuds/ThePortugueseKris
Summary: A short Krishan College AU written as part of ExoFic's weekly drabbles..if there is a demand I will be more than willing to write a smuttier second chapter. For now enjoy the oneshotexpect to see a first chapter of a crossover collab fic coming very soon*tm*Love you Jadey xoxo





	Semester shenanigans

College 3pm  
“So….do you want too? It’d be just me and you”

LuHan was silent in response, mostly as he was trying his best to not look totally transfixed on the soft lips that spoke to him. 

Breaking into the school swimming pool late at night...seems dangerous LuHan thought as he methodically planned his response to Kris’s invitation, after a long and very awkward pause the smaller pink haired introvert replied stuttering.

“Of course Kris..a late night swim sounds fun, it’s a bit risky but worth its to spend some time with you..I mean not like I don’t like hanging out with you anyway, oh god have I said the wrong thing? I have haven’t I?”

Kris stood silent looking at the bumbling red faced boy stood before him with one thought in his mind, he is so adorable I could kiss him right now. Quickly discarding the thought and scolding himself for such inappropriate thoughts about his friend he gained his composure and replied

“No dude, chill it’s alright just meet me outside school at 11pm and don’t be late”

 

College 4pm  
The taller blonde rushed off to his last class of the afternoon before LuHan could reply eager to calm the desires currently clouding his mind. Eventually afterward seemed like an eternity the bell sounded, Excited to get back to his dorm room and change the night LuHan burst out the classroom and ran down the halls to his locker..that was until he collided with somebody and fell to the ground clutching his face, the pink haired boy very angry at the momentary interruption.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing this is my locker nobody else should be here, get lost” he grumbled still clutching his face

“I was waiting for you Idiot, had to make sure you weren’t gonna pull the plug on me tonight”

LuHan uncovered his face to find none other than Kris leaning against his locker with a caring but confused smile, the introvert had not expected to run into him this soon, as he was about to speak he felt a warm and iron taste run over his lips.

“Oh shit..you're bleeding, LuHan... come on you can come back to my room and we will get you cleaned up don’t worry about it, here take my hand” The blonde offered his hand down to LuHan still sat on the floor who graciously accepted it.

“Ya know, Kris, if all I had to do was bust my nose to get into your room I would have done it sooner” the comment made his cheeks fade a dark scarlet embarrassed by the introverts teasing. Shielding the smaller boy Kris escorted him back to the dormitories and into his room guiding the pink haired introvert onto his bed and moving over to his desk to grab a towel and begin cleaning. After efficiently cleaning his friends face Kris stood back exclaiming in a mocking tone

“The things I do for you LuHan I feel like i’m more of a personal bodyguard sometimes than just your friend”

Hearing Kris refer to him as a friend made LuHan’s heart sink I guess I’ll only be his friend huh whilst he realised his best friend probably doesn't feel the same way that didn’t make things better, feeling suddenly dejected LuHan curled up on Kris’s bed and buried his head in his hands Kris’s eyes widened suddenly when he noticed the change in his friend's behaviour

“...what’s the matter, Lu…? I make one joke and you go all ot12 depression on me” the concerned extravert spoke softly and proceeded to join LuHan on the bed wrapping his arms around the smaller now visibly upset Lu Han.

“You can talk to me, LuHan, it’s ok don’t be afraid” sensing something was seriously upsetting his friend Kris encouraged a response but silence followed, becoming frustrated by the lack of communication Kris grabbed his friend by the shoulders bringing the pairs face’s intimately close to one another. The sight of emerald green eyes reflected back at Kris made him hot and flustered instantly regretting his decision meanwhile LuHan sat equally as speechless and starry-eyed gazing back at his friend, breaking the silence LuHan whispered softly

“Can I?” Kris’s response was almost instantaneous

“Of course”

Almost as quickly, LuHan closed the gap between the two planting his lips firmly on Kris’s and pulling him down onto the bed to deepen the kiss. The world slowly faded around the pair as they continued to kiss, it was impulse, unco-ordinated and lusty but it felt heavenly and neither wanted to stop partly due to the intensity and pleasure they both were experiencing but mostly it was the fear of being returned to reality and answering impending questions. It was Kris who was first to break the kiss his brain reminding him oxygen was needed as he pulled back still in shock and numb to the world around him he heard a muffled laughter looking over he saw LuHan who had hung his head to avoid eye contact, confused the taller boy spoke.

“What’s so funny Lu?” the introvert shook his head and raised to answer seeing his partner was still bright pink and sweating profoundly taking a moment he composed himself and replied with a glint in his eye

“I think it’s kinda obvious that we aren’t just going to be going swimming later tonight”.


End file.
